Michel Garberosa
Name: Michel Garberosa Age: '''20 '''Gender: '''Male '''Type: '''Warlock (magic user) '''Appearance: '''Michel is somewhat scrawny, yet well built with slight muscles and high stamina. He stands at about 6’2” and has rather pale skin. His jet-black hair used to go down to the center of his back in a ponytail, but the medical staff cut it gruesomely short (it is currently about a quarter of an inch long). His face is somewhat scruffy from a lack of shaving utensils, but still relatively handsome with magical tattoos of elaborate knots covering his temples and just under his eyes causing them to be a deep blood red. '''Clothing: '''Currently he’s in a strait jacket and the standard asylum PJs with a magic suppression collar (looks like a small, black leather choker necklace, with a read jewel over the throat). However, Michel used to wear dark blue jeans, with black boots going up to just below his knees. His torso was covered with a dark green tunic with string for fastening the collar (usually left undone) and a long dark brown trench coat. While his forearms were covered with black gloves that lack fingers. (Michel suspects these items are still on the premises) '''Personality: Michel is a relatively nice guy, but his mental disorders along with past experiences have brought him to the belief that; “the world is a cruel place, and the only way to survive is to be equally cruel.” His heart will show from time to time in the form of sticking up for his neighbor (person in the other cell) or distracting the staff so other patents can attempt to achieve a goal without their knowledge. He is extremely cleaver and has already made twelve escape attempts that got pretty far off the ground (he almost made it out in three of them, but the inability to locate they keys for his collar, or his personal belongings, compelled him to stay inside long enough for him to be apprehended). Likes: ''' *Scaring the new staff with his glowing eyes at night. *Ogling at the attractive female staff/patents *Getting intoxicated *Watching/starting fire *Blowing the crap out of stuff/people who anger him *A plan that ends in success '''Dislikes: *Failure *Muscular women *The asylum staff *'Strong Dislike: '''Physiatrists (know as '“interrogators”' and/or '“intelligence officers” 'to Michel) '''Personal Ailments:' *Paranoid Schizophrenic: Michel thinks a cult that has control of all the world’s governments is out to get him; and that pink bunnies are their leaders. He also suffers from voices in his head (who frequently tell him that the only way to “purify” those of the “Bunny Cult” is to burn them to ashes). Medication has yet to show any effect. *Pyromaniac: Michel has a slight pyromania, however it is only a minor part of his ailment and the phyciatrist feel Michel already had it under control before he came under their care. Special Abilities: ''' *Night sight: Michel’s tattoos allow him to see in the dark when activated (causes his eyes and tattooes to give off a faint glow when activated but can be done so with collar on/active) *Bullshitter: Michel can come up with some pretty belivable stuff and while he has yet to ferign major illness, he has fooled several of the staff, repeatidly. *Magic user: Michel is a warlock, and as such, is well versed in magic (see spells for what he can do) '''Spells: *Illusionary: Michel can cast illusions. However, while these illusions appear extremely real and some can talk or make other sounds, they cannot interact with solid matter and anyone who attempted to touch them would simply pass through them. *Elemental Magi: Michel can cast elemental magic (earth, fire, wind, and water) with great skill, but has a preference for fire magic (he’d of burn the entire asylum down if it wasn’t for the magic suppression collar). *Organic magic: This is one of the few magical forays that Michel wishes he could improve upon, he only has a basic understanding of how it works, but he can already heal minor cuts and cure/cause light sicknesses. (It is basically an understanding of the human body and how to use magical energies to heal ailments or cause them.) *Curses: Michel can cast curses that cause ill-luck, sudden loss of bladder control, and give the urge to consume vast amounts of alcohol (these spells are rather weak and short in range, about 5 yards, but have the advantage of being unknown to the staff as well as capable of being used with the collar still on/active). History/Fairytale: Michel grew up an orphan in a rather ratty ghetto and used his intelligence and guile to survive and eventually work his way out. He managed to get himself enrolled into a magic school by bullshitting his background and banking when he was only 10. While Michel’s story was rather believable, it didn’t take long for the teachers to find out. However, as Michel had already shown great promise in magic, they decided to let him stay on (and also so they could get government funding). Michel’s mental disorders started to appear when he was about 17, and while Michel managed to keep them in check until he graduated, he somehow managed to get drunk and burn down a factory soon after graduation, claiming it was for his'' ”Ongoing war against the Bunny cult!”'' This landed him in the asylum pretty quick, and his disorders soon degraded into the state they’re at now. RP details: *RP: Everafter: A Tale That Never Was *'Creator/Player:' smileyblacksun Category:Characters Category:Everafter Characters